StWhite
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: La séquelle de StValentin. ReiKai. oneshot


Titre :_St-White_

Écrivaines : Jenfia, Somilia et Kynia (ya Bunny en surplus)

Déclaration :Si les persos étaient a moi, ah mon dieu, on aurait plein de tortures, et de…enfin vous savez la…S'ils étaient à moi, on l,aurait jamais eu car sa aurait été trop hard core…ah si c'était à moi…Rei voudrait se tuer. Compris pas à moi :P, même si jle voulait (Rei : heureusement, JenJen :mais tu serais avec Kai! Rei :TT.TT)

Raison: Bin j'ai dit que je ferai une séquelle, donc la voilà! La fête qui vient après la St-Valentin, c'est quoi? La Saint-white!

* * *

''Rendez-vous à 19 heures au cinéma Triomphe, le 14 mars. Je t'attend.'' 

Ce fut le message qui tomba de son cassier lorsqu'il l'ouvrit le treize mars. Kai regarda en direction de son copain, mais celui-ci parlait avec son meilleur ami. Ah, ce qu'il aurait voulu que se soit lui avec qui il parle. Il ferma sa casse, et prit son sac sur le plancher, le mit sur son dos, et commença à marcher vers la sorti des vestiaires. L'école était terminée, une joie au moins dans sa journée. Rei ne lui avait même pas parler. Cela faisait un moment que tous les deux…qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se traînait dans l'air, et qui ne voulait rien dire de bon. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il partageait leur sentiments mutuels, et cela commençait déjà à se dégrader. Kai trouvait cela d'une tristesse épouvantable. Peut-être n'avait-il été qu'utilisé? Non, ridicule, Rei aurait pu se faire n'importe qui dans l'école, pourquoi lui?

-Kai! Attends-moi!

Une voix vint le déranger dans ces songes. Il se retourna, mais vu son ami au cheveux de feu. Déception nouvelle.

-Quoi?

-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, c'était quoi le message?

-Rien.

-Oh allez! Tu as un rencard?

-Non.

-Kai? Je sais que ça va pas comme tu voudrais avec Rei, mais allez déprime pas!

-Tu sais rien!

-Tu sais, il y a une rumeur comme quoi il sortirait avec une fille.

-…

-Il te mérite pas de toute manière.

-Ferma-là. Je ne veux rien savoir!

-Fais-toi plaisir.

.-.Puis, il parti. ''Fais-toi plaisir'', mais à quoi voulait-il en venir? Bof, pas de problème, Tala est toujours un imbécile. De tout manière si un de nous ne méritait pas l'autre ce serait moi. Rei est beaucoup trop parfait pour appartenir à un looser comme moi. .-.

Il soupira et rentra lentement chez lui, ne sentant pas les yeux qui se trouvait collé à lui.

**14 mars**

-Joyeuse St-White….Kai?

Kai était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écouta pas même pas la voix angélique qui se tenait à côté de lui. Rei regarda son copain, déposa le cadeau sur la table de son amoureux, souffla un tendre ''Je t'aime'', et s'en alla.

Le cours commença, et c'est à ce moment que Kai sorti de sa rêverie. Il regarda le professeur, et voulu se coucher sur son bureau, mais y vit un joli paquet cadeau emballer tendrement dans du satin noir, recouvert d'un jolie ruban mauve lui aussi satiné. Il le regarda et resta perplexe, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire là? Il toucha le doux tissus, et cela lui rappela la douce peau de son amant. Il détacha lentement le ruban tenant le tout prisonnier. Il défit l'emballage soigneusement fait, et ouvra la petite boîte qui se terrait à l'intérieur. Il ouvra délicatement la boite, et vit à l'intérieur une jolie bague, elle était toute argenté, avec une ligne dorée au milieu. Or 24 carats, et argent sterling. Il se souvenait de cette bague. Lorsqu'il était allé magasiner avec Rei il y a deux semaines, il l,avait vu, était tombé sous le charme, elle n'avait peut-être rien de bien spécial, mais il l'avait trouvée belle. Rei l'avait regardée, puis lui avait glissé à l'oreille un ''pourquoi tu ne te l'achète pas, si elle te plaît tant que ça?'' Kai n'avait pas répondu franchement, il avait tout simplement dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un truc comme ça. Rei l'avait regarder tristement et c'était excusé. Kai ne voulait pas jeté son argent qu'il économisait, il voulait offrir quelque chose de merveilleux, digne de son amoureux.

Maintenant son cadeau se terrait dans la poche de son manteau, et il croyait qu'il ne le lui donnerait jamais. Il regarda dans la classe, et aperçu son copain coucher sur son bureau, il semblait bien dormir. Il irait le voir pendant la pause.

Lorsque la pause se fit entendre, Lee accoura vers Rei, et se mit à lui parlé comme un moulin à vent dans une tempête. Kai regarda, et se demanda si cet abruti n'essayait pas de faire une conspiration contre lui. Bof, cette fois-ci il parlerait à Rei, et ne laisserait pas se guignol lui faire de l'ombre.

-Rei, je peux te parler?

-Tu vois pas que je suis en train de lui parler?!

-Lee, calme-toi. Qu'y a-t-il Kai?, fit-il sur un ton d'une douceur qui pourrait sembler exagéré.

-Je peux te voir en privé?

-Heu, d'accord? un peu plus loin Tu voulais me dire?

-Rei, ce cadeau c'est de toi?

-Quoi tu acceptes des cadeaux sans savoir c'est de qui?, fit-il en riant légèrement.

-Répond.

-Tu crois que ça pourrait être qui? Ton admirateur? Bien sur que c'est moi, gros béta!

-…

-Qu'est-ce qui a?

-Pourquoi tu me donnes un cadeau?

-C'est la St-White aujourd'hui! Tu as oublié? Et aussi notre premier mois ensemble…tu…tu avais oublié ou quoi?

-…

-Je…enfin, Kai qu'est-ce que tu as ces derniers temps?

-…Comment ça ce que j'ai?! Ça fait deux semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé! Il y a un rumeur comme quoi tu sors avec une fille! tu fais comme si je n'existais pas, et tu ne retourne pas mes appels!

-Tu es jaloux de quoi au juste? Je sors avec personne d'autre que toi. La fille en tant que telle n'est que ma cousine, et elle m'a aidé à me trouver un emploi, car j'avais pas assez d'argent pour t'acheter ton cadeau, je travaille à la même place qu'elle c'est tout! Si je ne te retourne pas tes appels, c'est que je suis débordé avec l'école et mon boulot! Et non je ne t'ignores pas! C'est qui qui était perdu dans son monde quand j'ai essayer de lui parlé avant-hier, ou hier, ou même juste ce matin! Hé bien , laisse tombé, j'en ai rien à foutre. Fais ce que tu veux de ta foutu bague, je m'en moque, en même temps tu peux très bien m'oublier!

-Rei, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Je suis désolé.

-Ah et tu crois que ça fait plaisir de savoir que ton copain veut croire les premiers ragots! Qu'il ne te fasse même pas confiance!

-Rei…

-Penses-y Kai. Tu voudrais moi que je les croie moi les rumeurs à ton sujet? Je ne les croirais pas, ça tu peux en être sur! J'ai juste voulu te faire plaisir et voilà ce que je reçois en remerciement!

-Rei, calme-toi, je suis sérieux. Je m'excuse vraiment, mais comme tu ne m'adressais plus la parole, en fait je pensait, je croyais que tu t'étais tanné de moi…Rei! Reste, laisse-moi t'expliquer!

-Rien à foutre, retourne vers lalaland. Tu as l'air de t'y plaire, non? Pour que tu m'ignores si…huff.

Rei parti, et retourna en classe, le cours avait déjà recommencé. Kai le regarda, et se laissa tombé à genou dans le corridor. Les yeux de la classe s'étaient tous retourné vers Rei, et Kai, la chicane de couple avait été plus écouté que le semblant de cours que le professeur tentait de donné.

Quand Kai retrouva le courage et la force de se lever, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, celle ou Rei l'avait aider à supprimer son surplus d'hormones. Il barra la porte, et s'accroupit sur la toilette, des larmes se déversèrent. Mais qu'avait-il bien fait? Il avait perdu Rei! Il fouilla dans sa poche de manteau et sorti la petite boîte dorée de ses poches, laissant tombé un papier tout frippé. Il le ramassa, et le déplia. C'était le papier du rendez-vous…Il le remit dans sa poche, il n'avait pas la tête à vouloir lire un papier ridicule. Il ouvrit la charmante boîte, et il enleva la ouate qui protégeait le pendentif en or blanc, en forme de tigre avec de l'hématite qui formait les rayures, les yeux du tigres étaient en cristal de diamant jaune. Il le mit devant ses yeux. Un collier de mille dollars ne lui rendrait pas son amour. Il remit le collier dans sa poche, il pourrait peut-être ce faire rembourser, qui c'est?

Il reprit le papier. Il pouvait bien aller voir qui lui avait envoyer ça. Il n'était pas obliger de rester, au moins il pourrait peut-être oublié cette chicane.

Le soir arriva assez vite, il était 18h30, rendez-vous 19h. Il regardait les films qui étaient à l'affiche, ce demandait qu'elle truc il pourrait bien voir si l'autre n'était pas là. Pas très intéressant, que des films pour faire tourné le couteau dans la plaies. Pendant les 2 semaines où tout avait bien était entre eux deux, ils étaient allé voir plusieurs films, et ils étaient resté à l'affiche encore aujourd'hui, il y avait aussi le film qu'ils s'étaient promis d'aller voir ensemble. Il regarda autour de lui, essaya de voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un de l'école. Cela pourrait lui donné un bon aperçu de qui aurait pu lui envoyer ce message. Rien pour le moment.

-Tu crois qu'il viendra?

-T'en fais pas, je suis sur qu'il viendra!

-Comment tu peux être sur, après ce qui c'est passé dans le corridor, il doit être en colère. Ah pourquoi il a fallut que ça arrive!

Kai détourna son attention vers la voix féminine qu'il avait pu distinguer. Ah, une fille, pensa-t-il. Mais il fut dans l'incapacité de voir qui avait parler. L'autre voix, n'était pas inconnu, mais il ne savait pas non plus qui l,avait, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Une vois douce pour un homme, mais un peu trop grave pour une femme. Enfin, peut-être que c'était un gars? Ah, mais pourquoi pensait-il comme cela, il venait de 'rompre' avec son copain et lui pensait déjà à aller voir ailleurs…en fait le problème devait venir de lui, et non pas de Rei. Il n'avait plus eu de rêve de son amant depuis la première qu'il avait coucher ensemble…ne l'avait-il voulu que pour satisfaire un besoin sexuel quelconque?

-Kai? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je pourrais très bien te posé la même question, poil de carotte.

-Tu veux aller cruiser pour oublier ton amoureux?

-Ferme-là.

-Tu m'as cherché en premier. Alors, tu fais quoi?

-Je suis là pour un film.

-Pourquoi tu fais pas la file alors, comme moi?

-…Ok, laisse, j'ai reçu un message hier, me donnant rendez-vous à 19h, mais je sais pas c'est qui. Bon t'es content.

-Pourquoi tu voulais pas me le dire?

-Pour rien.

-Tu sais j'ai vu des gens de l'école.

-Qui?

-Bin Lee, il attendait à la porte, il y avait une fille avec lui, tu sais, celle de la rumeur.

-Rei m'a dit que c'était sa cousine.

-Ce qui expliquerait qu'elle est avec Lee. Ils sont rentrés tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air t'attendre quelqu'un, peut-être qu'il ne s'est pas pointé, ou qu'il ont eu froid. Fais quand même –20 dehors.

-Si tu le dis. Quelqu'un d'autre était là?

-Heu, pas spécialement, ah ouais Tyson et Max, mais j'ai des doutes vu qu'ils sortes sympathiquement ensemble depuis plus de 7 mois.

-Oui, je sais…j'aurais voulu qu'on reste aussi longtemps ensemble et même plus…

-Pis il y a Rei qui vient d'entré!

Kai regarda dans la direction de la porte d'entrée du cinéma. Il vu son ex les yeux emplis de joie, habiller de manière assez mignonne et très éloquente. Il avait son manteau ouvert, et il ne tarda pas à l'enlever laissant voir un chandail filet noir par dessus une camisole de cuir noir, ces pantalons étaient taille très basse, et en satin noir. Kai resta baba devant la vue qu'il lui était donné par un quelconque dieu. Il le regarda scanner la scène, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, il cria à travers la foule en direction des deux voix qu'il avait entendu. Il regarda derrière et vit Mariah, un garçon inconnu, probablement la douce vois qu'il avait entendu, et Lee. Il le regarda se dirigé vers eux, et se terra derrière Tala, pour ne pas se faire voir par son ange.

-Désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure, je cherchais quelque chose au magasin et…

-Pas d'excuse, fit la jeune fille rose.

-Mais…hé surtout que c'est pour toi!

-Quoi? Oh alors pourquoi?

-Tu sais c'est la Saint-White, comme tu m'as donné un cadeau y'a un mois, c'est normal que je fasse pareil. Tiens, oh voici pour toi Kenny et pour toi Lee.

Ouais merci le «Feeling» de je suis spécial et je mérite un cadeau, pensa Kai dans son coin qui ne cessait des observer, avec un Tala qui lui cachait une grande partie de sa vue, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser voir par les autres.

-Hé, Rei-chan, il devait pas y avoir quelqu'un d'autre?, fit le gamin aux cheveux verts.

-…Non, j'ai annulé avec cette personne, fit Rei en laissant transparaître un peu de tristesse dans son être.

-Ah, ok. Bon quel film on va voir?, fit Mariah d'un ton enjouer essayant de ramener la gaieté dans le groupe.

-Je sais pas, fit Lee. Peut-être «Le labyrinthe de Pan»?

-Moi je suis pour, j'ai entendu parlé du film, c'est sensé être très bon (lol oui c'est bon!)

-Moi aussi, fit Mariah, et toi Rei?

-Oh, je…aucune préférence, allons-y avec la démocratie, fit-il tentant d'afficher un faux sourire qui resta inaperçu par ses amis cette fois.

Rei traîna un peu en arrière, mariah était dans la file qui se trouvait à la droite de celle de Kai et de Tala, elle avait fait la queue pour être sur de ne pas manqué le film qu'il voudrait, Rei rentra doucement dans la file, et regarda les panneaux d'affichage des films, il contemplait silencieusement le titre du film qu'il devait aller voir ce soir. Il se souvenait de la promesse que lui et son ex-amoureux s'était faite en voyant la bande annonce du film, mais bon s'il attendait après lui pour aller voir le film, il ne le verrait qu'en dvd, et non merci.

-Rei, ça va?, fit la tête rose.

Sortit de sa rêverie, il regarda sa cousine, et lui sourit, en lui disant que tout allait bien, il était juste retourné dans son monde, et il s'excusa. Il commença à parler de manière forcer à son cousin vert, qui voulait essayer de se rattrapé pour sa bavure de tout à l'heure, il avait fait le rapprochement, mais trop tard et avait blessé son adorable cousin.

Ils prirent place dans la salle, et c'est à ce moment que Rei remarqua la personne assis en avant de lui.

-Tala?

-Hé! Salut, comment va?

-Heu, bien, merci. Tu es venu seul?

-Normalement oui, mais j'ai eu de la visite surprise, et j'ai du payer son stupide billet.

-Ahaha, d'accord, il est où?

-Parti aux toilettes.

-Tu es avec qui?

-Un imbécile, et toi qui sont ces personnes, je connais Lee mais les autres?

-Ah, elle, c'est ma cousine Mariah, c'est la sœur de Lee, elle va dans une école de fille, lui, qui regarde pas aux cheveux verts, c'est Kevin, mon cousin encore.

-Oh, ta une famille colorée!

-Hé, oh, sa veut dire quoi ça?

-Rose, vert, noir, adorable.

-Adorable c'est pas une couleur, fit Kevin.

-Ouais, mais Lee et Rei ont tous les deux les cheveux noirs, et je voulais les différencier, donc Lee égal noir, Rei égal adorable! Mais vous avez tous des traits félins, c'est mignons, sauf Lee.

-…

-Ahahah, fit la jeune fille en rose. Tu as tellement raison, il a été assez gentil de me laissez sa part de beauté féline.

-Mariah!, fit un Lee en colère.

-Laisse-la faire, c'est pas grave Lee, fit Rei.

C'est à ce moment que du coin de la porte d'entrée du cinéma, Rei aperçut une tête qui lui était familière. Une tête bicolore. Il se mit à fixer la sortie et se calla dans son banc, cherchant tant bien que mal à ne pas se faire remarquer par son 'ex', en tentant de se faire manger par l'obscurité créée par les ombres des ses cousins à ses côtés.

Mariah remarqua la tentative vaine de son cousin, qui imitait un jeune enfant ayant besoin d'un banc jaune pour se grandir et voir un peu mieux l'écran couvert par les rideaux rouges de velours. Elle le regarda, puis retira ses yeux de cette adorable scène, pour suivre le regard de son si beau cousin. Elle remarqua un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores, le visage peints des triangle bleus, elle fit tout de suite le rapprochement, et ne pu supprimer un petit sourire.

-Tu as beaucoup de goût, Rei-chan. Elle murmura tout doucement cette phrase dans le creux de l'oreille de l'interpellé, et reporta son regard sur cette créature de rêve. Kyaa, les voir s'embrassser…le spectacle enrichissant que cela donnerait…et sexy.

-…, Rei resta silencieux, il ne voulait pas répondre, il avait les joues toutes rouges rubis. Il espérait tant que les rideaux tombent, que la noirceur l'emporte vers un autre monde, que le film commence!

Et ce fut comme si les dieux avaient entendu sa prière, les rideaux disparurent, les lumières se turent, et le film commençait. Cependant, avant que Kai ne s'assit, il lança un doux regard plein de tristesse vers son adorable chaton, puis déposa son corps qui lui semblait devenu lourd dans le banc à côtés de Tala.

-Tu aurais pu choisir une autre place, chuchota Kai à l'oreille de son ami de feu.

-C'est pas si grave, tu n'as qu'à regarder le film et faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Facile à dire…

Et le film commença.

Tranquillement, mais quand même les deux amants regardaient le film, et purent apprécier le début de la projection. Cependant, à un certain moment dans le film, Rei détourna son regard de l'écran, la scène le dégoûtait horriblement, le oh, grand et magnifique soldat brisait le nez d'un des chasseurs avec le manche de son révolver. Il n'en pouvait plus et porta son regard sur son Kai, c'est à ce moment qu'il observa la main qui tentait furtivement de se coller à la cuisse droite du bicolore. Rei regarda la main de Tala se poser, et u mouvement brusque de Kai qui tentait d'écouter le film, puis la main continua son trajet et descendit vers l'entrejambe de se dernier, qui se leva brusquement, et s'écria, tournant tous les regards sur lui :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais?!

-Clame-toi, tu déranges tout le monde.

-Tu me fais quoi là!?

-Tu gâches le film, allez rassis-toi.

-Pour que tu le violes!, s'écria Rei qui ne pouvait garder en lui tout ce sang qui bouillait violemment. Il sauta la rangée de banc qui le séparait de son amant et de cet autre chose, pour se placer entre Tala et Kai.

-Rei…?, fit Kai.

-Si tu le touches encore tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde, et ça je te le promet!

-Kai est pas ton chien!

Rei prit le poignet tendre de son copain, et le tira jusqu'à la sortie de la salle de visionnement. Tala les regarda partir, oh non, il ne laisserait pas Kai dans les mains de ce monstre trop parfait. Il se mit à les suivre à l'extérieur, et ça là qu'il parla, en fait, plutôt, hurla :

-Hé, reviens ici Rei! Tu ne mérites pas Kai!

Rei fit volte-face, laissant Kai surpris, puis gifla Tala.

-Ha, et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? En plus tu es loin de le mériter!

-Je sais que je le traiterais mieux que toi en tout cas!

-Mais de quoi tu parles!?

-Tu ne t'occupes de lui que pour tes propres plaisirs sexuels! Et ne dis pas le contraire!

-…Quoi!? Mais d'où tu tiens tes ressources? Tu dois avoir de la merde dans les yeux!

-Taisez-vous!, fit Kai, qui commençait lui aussi à bouillonner tout seul dans son coin. J'en ai rien à foutre de vous deux ce soir, alors laissez-moi tranquille!

-Mais c'est pour moi que tu es venu Kai!, fit Tala.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Le rendez-vous, c'était moi.

-Quoi? Tu as accepté un rendez-vous avec Tala, dit Rei semblant tout décontenancé. Kai?

-Je savais pas c'était de qui…

-Mais tu as accepté un rendez-vous avec un étranger?

-Il voulait t'oublier c'est normal, non?

-…Kai?, interrogea-t-il les yeux plein d'eau. Tu…enfin…je…Kai?

-Soit cohérant, Rei-chan, fit Tala.

-Rei, je…c'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Alors, explique, s'il te plait.

-On a eu la chicane et j'ai cru que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler et…

-Mais Kai…ça arrive à tout le monde de se chicaner. J'ai jamais dit que tous les deux c'étaient fini pour de bon, les larmes coulèrent tendrement le long de ses joues.

-…J'ai eu la lettre hier, et j'ai été curieux, je voulais essayer d'oublier cette chicane, et avoir un peu de bon temps.

-Avec un inconnu…

-L'inconnu c'est toujours exitant. Il serait allé même si vous n'aviez pas eu de querelle, tu peux être sur.

-Je t'ai pas sonné! Kai, tu voulais vraiment oublier…?

-Oui.

Les larmes bleutées de Rei se déversèrent de manière à se qu'un lac aurait pu être créé, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni où se mettre. Kai voulait l'oublier, oublier, oh le drame! O, la mort, apporte-le loin de cette souffrance, o mort si gracieuse, il avait fait une gaffe et perdait tout…O drame, O tragédie, mort soit ma bénédiction, O vous les dieux qui devez exaucer et écouter vos croyants, apporter cette âme dans un endroit où la douleur de son cœur disparaitrait dans les limbes, dans les ténèbres éternelles.

Son regard se brouilla, il porta une main à son cœur qui se brisait sous ses fautes, puis, plus rien.

Un bruit.

Rien

Un bruit

La lumière artificiel percute ses yeux. Il les referme, pleur, la douleur est revenue! O damnation!

-Rei?

O douce voix, parle encore, la douleur semble s'apaiser. O lumière auditive, continue à me faire grâce de ta grande douceur.

-Rei, allez répond?!

Cette voix, oui, il la connaît, c'est…non…Kai?

-Kai, fit-il d'une voix faible.

-Oui, allez, comment vas-tu?

-Bien…je crois, mais j'ai mal.

-Où? Tu sais que tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, et pas qu'à moi!

-Au cœur…

-Rei, je ne sais pas ce que tu as eu, mais ne me refait plus jamais ça.

-pourquoi…tu voulais m'oublier non?

-Pas toi! Notre chicane! Jamais je ne voudrais oublier ne serait-ce qu'une once de ces merveilleux moments passés avec toi. On a eu des haut et des bas, mais, je veux te garder près de moi, mon ange.

-Kai…je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Kai enleva une des douces mèches de cheveux de son copain, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, Rei ne se fit pas prier, et s'empara de la tête du bicolore pour approfondir leur baiser. Ils se laissèrent pour avoir un peu d'air, puis Rei se releva dans son lit.

-Kai…

-Tchut…Fit-il en portant son index aux lèvres rouges de cet être divin, puis redéposa ses lèvres pour capturer celles de son tendre amant.

Kai se posa sur le lit de Rei, et passa sa main sous la veste verdâtre de l'hôpital, trouva sa voie, et joua avec ses mamelons.

-Kai, on…

-tchut, je te dis que tout ira bien

-…mais.

Ses mots furent tué par des lèvres envahissantes, qui décidèrent de descendre le long de son cou. Sa main retenait la tête de Rei qui allait vers l'arrière dangereusement, par le plaisir de ses morsures sur une région sensible.

-Laisse-toi faire.

-Non…Kai, arrête!

Rei le repoussa un peu, et plaqua Kai sur son lit avec force.

-Je n'ai toujours pas eu mon cadeau de la St-White.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Laisse-moi faire.

Kai fit ce que lui recommandait son copain, et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu ne devras pas faire de bruit, compris?, fit Rei de manière très tendre à l'oreille du gamin sous lui.

Kai fit un hochement de tête, et laissa Rei ouvrir la chemise qu'il portait, et porter ses mains vers la torse bien découpé du Russe. Il tâta le rose, et les mordit, du sang coula lentement et il s'en délecta. Kai eut beaucoup de difficulté à supprimer la crie de douleur qu'il voulait pousser, mais s'il désobéissait, rien ne suivrait. Pas de désir, pas de joie, pas de corps en corps (corps à corps). Non, il voulait avoir Rei en lui, comme la première fois. Il voulait que ça soit brutal, passionné…

Rei arrêta pendant un moment, car il avait aperçu le mouvement sauvage de son amant, et le regarda en plein visage. Il avait la lèvre en sang, il s'était mordu pour empêcher le crie de sortir. Rei alla lécher la plaie, et continua a mordiller tendrement, avant de dire :

-Kai, je peux être plus doux si tu veux.

-Non, continue. J'aime.

Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et Rei releva sa tête, et lui sourit tendrement, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux rendait ce sourire machiavélique. Rei descendit sa main le long du torse de porcelaine, et trouva satisfaction lorsque sa main descendit plus bas, pour aller rejoindre l'érection de cet être qui lui était soumis. Il glissa sa main sous le pantalon et fit un massage tendre, puis lorsque Kai commençait à en demander plus, il arrêta sec.

-Rei?

-Tchu.

Rei enleva tout se qui restait sur son compagnon, et regarda se corps désireux. Il ordonna à Kai de se lever et de se placer face contre table, restant toujours debout. Kai obéissa, et laissa la moitié de son corps repossé sur la table, face au meuble. Rei regarda et se lécha les lèvres. Il défit son pantalon, et s'approcha de son amant. Sans faire attention il pénétra les défenses de Kai violemment, ce dernier se mordit la main pour garder les supplices en lui. Rei resta un instant sans bouger, puis fit un va-et-vient violent pour avertir qu'il commençait.

Le sang se déversait le loin de ses cuisses, mais Kai s'en moquait il appréciait chaque moment passé avec cet ange qui le prenait. Rei ne prit pas de temps avant de trouver son doux point magique, les étoiles virevoltèrent, il était au Paradis dans les bras d'un ange. Quand il vînt, Kai poussa un petit crie restreint, puis Rei suivi peu de temps après, en venant il mordit l'épaule de son copain pour éviter les sons.

Rei sortit de l'hôpital quelques heures après leur 'amusement'.

-Rei?

-Ne?

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Quelque chose?

-Oui, ton cadeau, pour notre premier mois. Tiens.

Le Russe lui donna la petite boîte, et Rei resta muet.

-…tu m'as acheter quelque chose?

-Oui, allez, ouvre.

L'ange obéit et ouvra la petite boîte et il découvrit un petit collier en forme de tigre blanc, et des larmes se déversèrent des ses yeux, mais ne trouvant jamais leur sortie. Kai passa son doigt pour les enlever, et les porta à ses lèvres, et se délecta avec les larmes salées.

-Tu…t'aurais pas du…

-Pourquoi?

-Là je suis en dette!

-Comment ça?

-…tout à l'heure…

-Je l'ai pris comme un cadeau aussi, mais situ veux on peut reprendre ça chez moi.

Rei rougit, et se laissa embrasser par son copain.

-Seulement, je domine cette fois.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es toujours seme, moi aussi je veux te faire ressentir se que tu me fais.

-…mais tu aimes ça, non?

-Oui, mais je voudrais donner, et pas seulement recevoir. Tu veux bien?

Rei rougit de plus belle, et baissa son visage, il vit un petit oui de la tête, et se précipita dans les bras de son copain.

-Mais juste une fois! Fit-il en s'empressant.

Kai se mit à rire, et obligea Rei à porter ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

C'est une belle fin, non? 

¬¬ Bon, normalement j'aurais du la posté le 14 mars, mais franchement, après un certain événement, ceux qui savent, savent, anyway, j'ai plus eu le goût de la continuer, mais voilà, je la poste, et elle est fini. C'était la suite de St-Valentin, et il n'y aura pas d,autre suite. POINT BARRE. J'aime pas faire des séquelle à un one-shot, alors…ouais je me suis aperçut de ça. Les one-shots resteront toujours des one-shots avec moi!!!!! Garder le même style qu'un one-shot c'est difficile, c'est pour sa que ya pas trop pareil non plus. Même chose pour mes histoire, mais au moins c'est plus facile, car je relis tout, et c'est comme la suite du chapitre précédent, pas ici :S, en tk si vous me comprenez pas jmen fous. Salut.

J'aurais pu être plus descriptive pour la scène…vous savez, mais ya un gars qui arrête pas de lire par dessus mon écran dordi à l'école, alors…maudissez-le si vous voulez, mais je retouche pas à la fic chez moi ¬¬ parce que sinon c'est mon père qui va fouiller dans mes trucs (oui il fouille mes dossiers!!!!! Le gros laid!…)

La méga longue fic (sa fait dix pages en verdana 7 :P toute fière quand même!)


End file.
